


Sentimental Reflections [Podfic]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Biased Observations [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, English Accent, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sherlock has feelings, Sound cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John is asleep, Sherlock allows himself to get just a little sentimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental Reflections [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sentimental Reflections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264814) by [theimprobable1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1/pseuds/theimprobable1). 



The final part of Theimprobable1's trilogy, Biased Observations.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [cover art for 'Sentimental Reflections' by theimprobable1 read by Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346183) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
